Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a welding unit for welding rails of a track, including a shearing device provided for removing a weld bead, the shearing device being composed of a head part having a shearing edge and two side parts which are pivotable towards one another and each have a shearing edge, wherein associated with each side part is a rail base section provided for being applied to a rail base.
Welding units of this type for so-called mobile flash-butt welding have already become known in various embodiments from a multitude of publications, such as, for example, EP 2 315 877 or GB 2 185 703 A.
A further welding unit is known from EP 0 132 227 B1, in which the two unit bodies are connected to one another by a toggle lever. The displacement cylinders are fastened to a transverse beam on which are provided clamping drives for gripping the rail.
A shearing device for removing a weld bead is described in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,746.